


The stroke fic

by isabeth



Category: One Direction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeth/pseuds/isabeth





	The stroke fic

paulina said "i never remembering" and then the bummypluggies had a stroke and died


End file.
